


Scars

by ZellieAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: Set at the beginning of Chapter 8, so slight spoiler involving Gladio. -- Ignis is quite upset at a certain decision made by Gladio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was. SO. angry when I got to this part, ok. This was just awful, sloppy, incomplete writing in the game. They had TEN years to work on this game, and this is the incomplete nonsense we get? And then they're gonna make us pay for DLC? Jfc, anyway. So I saw this opportunity and I took it!

On the outside, Ignis seemed calm and patient as ever while he and Prompto waited for Noctis to handle the daemons in the power plant. The younger man, however, couldn’t sit still. He spent the time pacing back and forth, griping over the long wait and worrying over what was taking so long. And who was this hunter? Could he be trusted?

Ignis already had these worries as well, but there was no use dwelling on it. There was nothing they could do but wait, and Prompto’s constant reminders of this were beginning to give the strategist a headache. 

Finally, a couple of figures emerged from the building. Ignis felt a wave of relief to see that Noctis safely completed his mission, but as the helmets were removed, the strategist’s breath hitched in his throat. 

“So the ‘hunter’ who went on ahead…” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. At the sight of Gladio, Ignis was overcome with shock, joy, relief, anger… so many emotions all at once. He could only stare at their prodigal companion with a look of awe on his face as Prompto inevitably bombarded him with questions, pointing out the new scars streaked across Gladio’s forehead and chest. 

“You should see the other guy,” was the only explanation given. 

Noctis and Prompto were ecstatic to be reunited with their companion, and a giant grin was also plastered on Gladio’s face as if nothing was wrong. Of course, Ignis was glad to have him back alive and well, but everything was not okay. How could Gladio have done this to them? To _Ignis?_ Just leave without hardly saying a word, and not even give a hint of an explanation. 

“Iggy, what’s with the sour face?” Gladio moved closer, arms spread as though he intended to embrace Ignis, but the strategist stepped back and quickly struck his hand across the larger man’s cheek. Not enough to hurt Gladio, but it was enough to wipe that cocky grin off his face. 

“Well that wasn’t the welcome I was expecting.” 

“What _did_ you expect?” Ignis replied in cool, stern tone. “That you could just leave, come and go as you please without a word, and expect the rest of us wouldn’t mind?” 

The younger two members of the group slowly inched away, hoping to avoid getting caught in the middle of this squabble. Noctis leaned over to Prompto and softly whispered, “We should give them some space. Let them sort this out alone.” 

“Right with you, buddy,” Prompto agreed with a confident nod and followed Noctis into town. 

Ignis and Gladio were so caught up in one another, they barely noticed the others leave. They stood silently for a moment, glaring at each other. Gladio studied Ignis, trying to understand where this anger was coming from, while Ignis stared him down with a glare almost as sharp as his daggers. 

“Why don’t we take this back to the hotel, all right?” Gladio spoke calmly and carefully, trying not to escalate the situation. 

Ignis simply replied with a curt nod and turned to lead the way. He marched ahead to the Leville without so much as looking over his shoulder to see if the other man was following. Neither bothered trying to speak again until they reached the hotel room. 

Gladio took a seat on the edge of one of the beds, while Ignis remained standing with his arms folded, coldly watching the other man. 

“Well then, let’s have it,” Gladio finally broke the silence. “What’s got your panties in a twist this time?” 

The strategist narrowed his eyes, but otherwise chose to ignore the jab as he began to lecture, “You are a sworn guardian to the Kingdom of Lucis and the Crown Prince. It is your duty to remain by Noctis’ side to ensure his safety, and you cannot shirk these responsibilities as you please!” 

“Hey, no one takes that duty more seriously than me,” Gladio practically growled as he stood up, meeting the other man’s glare. 

“Yet here we are. It’s been several days, and nobody has heard a single word from you until now,” Ignis dryly replied. “Any number of things could have happened while you were away.” 

“You didn’t need me to run another errand for Cindy. Besides, the three of you can handle yourselves just fine. Everything turned out all right.” 

“Everything is _not_ all right,” Ignis insisted. “Just look at yourself.” He gestured a hand to the scar slashed across the other man’s chest. 

Gladio paused, raising an eyebrow at Ignis with a slight smirk. “So that’s what this is about. You were worried about me.” 

“Of course I was,” Ignis replied in almost a whisper. “I had no idea where you were, why you’d gone, or if you were even alive. You couldn’t even have bothered to say a word to me. Noctis was the one who told me you’d left. I didn’t know what to think. Did I really mean so little…?” 

“Iggy, hey,” Gladio reached out to put a hand on the other man’s shoulder, and this time, Ignis didn’t pull away. “I never wanted you to feel that way. I just needed some time off, and saying goodbye to you… That would’ve only made it harder to leave,” he admitted with a sigh. “Besides, I knew I’d just be coming right back.” 

“But if you didn’t?” Ignis’ brow furrowed as his gaze shifted just a little higher above Gladio’s eyes. He carefully pulled a glove off his hand and raised it to the other man’s forehead, gently tracing his fingertips over the new scar. 

“I’m here now, all right?” Gladio reached up to take Ignis’ hand in his own and brushed his lips over the back of the other man’s knuckles. “I thought about you every damn day I was gone. Nothing was gonna stop me from coming back.” 

Ignis couldn’t hold himself back any longer. His usual calm exterior gave way to his emotions as he pulled Gladio in for a kiss. Despite his initial reactions, Ignis was ecstatic to have Gladio back. Yes, he was angry and had even felt somewhat abandoned after the other man left, but he could no longer deny his happiness as well. What’s done was done, and there was no use holding on to his previous worries. Ignis was just finally happy to be reunited with Gladio. 

No other words needed to be spoken. As Gladio cupped Ignis’ jaw, hungrily kissing back, it was obvious how both men felt. Ignis’ arms snaked around the other man’s broad shoulders, pressing as close to Gladio as possible. The fighter carefully moved backward to the bed. As his legs bumped against the mattress, he sat down and carefully pulled Ignis into his lap. The strategist quickly tugged off his remaining glove as he straddled Gladio’s waist, automatically rocking his hips down against the other man. 

Trying not to break the kiss, Ignis began to push Gladio’s jacket off his shoulders. As the jacket was tossed aside, Ignis paused no nip gently at Gladio’s lower lip before trailing kisses along the scruff at the larger man’s jaw. As he continued down Gladio’s neck, Ignis gently nudged the other man back against the mattress. Gladio shifted back enough to get comfortable as the strategist slowly made his way lower. 

Once Ignis reached Gladio’s chest, however, he sat up in a moment of hesitation, frowning as he glanced over the fresh scar. 

“Something wrong?” the fighter asked with a concerned look in his eyes. 

Ignis lightly ghosted his fingertips over the soft pink scar tissue running from Gladio’s chest, angling downward over his abs. “Does it hurt?” 

“Not anymore.” Gladio ran his hands reassuringly along Ignis’ thighs. “Got myself patched up pretty good. I’ll be fine.” 

A wide grin suddenly spread over the fighter’s face as he suddenly took Ignis in a secure grip and flipped him so that he was now on his back. “Quit worrying so much and relax,” Gladio continued. He leaned down to bite at Ignis’ earlobe while skillfully using one hand to begin unfastening the buttons on the other man’s shirt. “Damn, I really missed this.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Ignis sassed. 

“I know. I was an idiot to give this up, even if it was just a couple weeks.” As the shirt came unfastened, Gladio took his time trailing a hand over Ignis’ torso, rediscovering every curve and angle of his body. 

After a moment, however, Ignis gave an impatient huff. “I’ve been waiting too long for this, and I don’t care to keep waiting.” 

“Whatever you say,” Gladio happily agreed as he sat up to start unfastening Ignis’ belt. In the meantime, the strategist slipped out of his jacket and shirt, then kicked off his shoes in time for Gladio to start working off his slacks. 

Once Ignis’ clothes were all tossed to the floor, Gladio pulled back to start unfastening his own pants, but suddenly paused. He muttered a quick, “Hang on a second,” then grabbed a stray sock, which he secured to the outside doorknob of their hotel room door. “In case the other two get back early.” 

As he made his way back to the bed, he quickly found the bottle of lube in Igins’ bag of supplies and brought it back with him. Growing increasingly impatient, Ignis had already begun idly stroking himself as he waited for Gladio to return to bed. 

“Hey, now, don’t get too far ahead of me,” the fighter warned as he removed the rest of his clothing. Though, he still grinned, licking his lips while he took in the view. 

“You’re taking too long,” Ignis pouted and reached out to the other man with his free hand. 

Gladio crawled over Ignis and was immediately pulled back into another heated kiss. The strategist hooked a leg around Gladio’s waist as he pressed their hips close together. One hand made its way up to the fighter’s tangled mess of hair, while the other grazed over Gladio’s back, feeling the bump of every perfectly toned muscle. They had been apart for too long, and Ignis wanted to keep the other man as close to him as he possibly could. 

He felt Gladio’s hand slip down between them, taking both their arousals into a firm grip, causing Ignis to moan softly against the other man’s lips. As he eagerly bucked up into Gladio’s hand, he broke the kiss again to gasp for air. Ignis held on tightly to the other man, pressing as close as he could, but it still wasn’t enough. 

“More, Gladio,” he groaned, writhing under the larger man’s touch. “I need you closer.” 

“I got you, Iggy,” Gladio muttered in response. He planted a couple quick pecks along the other man’s jaw as he began to pull away and reach for the lube. 

As the larger man began to coat his fingers, Ignis invitingly spread his legs in anticipation for what was to come. Gladio carefully pressed one finger into the other man, who eagerly pressed forward with a relieved sigh. His free hand trailed along Ignis’ hip as Gladio leaned down, kissing along the other man’s inner thigh. 

“God, you look so damn good,” the fighter gasped as his lips brushed the crook of Ignis’ hip. 

With an impatient groan, Ignis grabbed a fistful of Gladio’s hair and began tugging him closer to where he wanted. The larger man gladly complied and ran his tongue along Ignis’ length, causing him to shudder slightly. Gladio carefully added a second finger as he took the other man into his mouth and eagerly began to bob his head. Ignis kept his fist clenched in Gladio’s dark hair as he carefully rocked up into that wet heat with soft moans of encouragement. 

It didn’t take long for the fighter to curl his fingers just the right way, causing Ignis to arch his back with a soft gasp. “Yes, Gladio, right there! Keep going.” 

Gladio bobbed his head faster as he continued thrusting with his fingers, adding a third. But as Ignis’ breath grew more ragged, the fighter slowly pulled back. 

“Ready?” Gladio asked, using his free hand to wipe at his mouth. 

Ignis quickly nodded his head in response. “Just do it.” 

Gladio reached for the lube and quickly spread it over his own arousal before settling in between the other man's legs. Eager to move things along, Ignis reached down to grab Gladio’s cock and guide him inside. The strategist tilted his head back with a relieved sigh as he felt himself gradually filled. He wrapped his legs around Gladio's waist and pulled him close until he was fully inside. 

“I've been aching so long for this,” Ignis muttered as he pulled the other man in for another heated kiss. 

Gladio responded with a muffled groan as he slowly rocked his hips, taking his time to savor the moment. Neither was in much of a rush. They had spent too much time apart, and they certainly intended to make the most out of their time together. As they began a slow, leisurely rhythm, Gladio slowly pulled back, then slipped back inside with one smooth push forward. Ignis shuddered slightly at the near loss of contact, only to feel Gladio inside him once again. 

Their hands desperately groped over each other's bodies, needing to be as close to one another as possible. Ignis raked his fingernails down Gladio's back as he began rocking his hips more eagerly. 

The slow pace gradually began to pick up as their need grew stronger. Gladio curled an arm under the other man's knee and hoisted the leg over his shoulder, looking for a better angle. He began thrusting deeper and harder, earning pleased moans from Ignis. As Gladio kissed down the other man's neck, he paused to suck a mark onto Ignis’ skin, only to be answered with a smack on the arm. 

“That had better not leave a bruise,” Ignis grumbled. 

“My bad. Got a little carried away.” Gladio leaned up to give a wide grin, and Ignis couldn’t possibly stay annoyed with him. 

In truth, the strategist actually missed Gladio marking him up - claiming him. It was crass and juvenile, but no matter how much he fussed and tried to hide the bruises, a part of Ignis actually enjoyed letting others see that he belonged to someone, that his body was for only Gladio and no one else. It made him feel secure, in an odd way. 

“Just keep going,” Ignis ordered and pushed up with his hips. 

Gladio did as he was told and continued thrusting at an eager pace. He slipped a hand down between them and took Ignis’ length in a firm grip, stroking him in time with their rhythm. The strategist’s moans grew louder and his movements became more erratic. Before much longer, he hit his peak and spilled into the fighter's hand, calling out Gladio's name. 

Feeling Ignis tensing up around him, Gladio followed just behind. They remained pressed close together as they rode out the last waves of pleasure, leisurely kissing each other between gasps of air. 

“Incredible,” Ignis gasped, a faint smile spreading over his lips. 

“Maybe I should wander off again, if this is what happens when I come back,” Gladio mused with a smirk. 

“Don’t you dare.” The strategist gave him a rough shove, causing Gladio to finally plop down beside Ignis. 

“Relax. I'm kidding,” Gladio chuckled as he slipped an arm around Ignis. “I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time.”


End file.
